


Papa Steve Helps Out

by Avidreader6



Series: Daddy Bucky [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Endearments, M/M, Multi, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor Steve Rogers, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stuffed Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Steve comes over to help Bucky get Tony ready before going to see his parents. He's excited to find out just what getting ready entails.Takes place the next day after Brat.For Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020Square B2: Kink-Sex Toys
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Daddy Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870486
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t wanna go.” The words slip from Tony’s lips without warning and he swallows hard. He’d meant to think them, but now they’ve slipped from his lips and he knows his Daddy heard. He turns his head toward the wall and wraps his arms around his knees in the tub. 

“I know, baby boy, but you have to.” Bucky picks up a washcloth and adds some body wash. “Daddy Steve and I will be only a phone call away if you need us.” 

The washcloth moves over Tony’s shoulders and down his back and he wishes he could just enjoy this. He really wants to. Bathtime is one of his favorite things to do with Daddy. He’s supposed to get to play in the bubbles with his toys and let Daddy get him squeaky clean. Instead, they’re both very aware that this is Bucky’s way of offering Tony a treat before he has to go and deal with his parents. 

“But Howard is going to be mean. I want to stay here with you, Daddy.” Tony turns his head back toward Bucky and bats his eyelashes, trying for a convincing smile. “We can stay here and play. Promise I’ll be the bestest boy.” 

Bucky drops the washcloth in the water and leans forward to press his lips to Tony’s temple. “You’re always the bestest boy.” 

Those words make the room feel less heavy and Tony snorts. “Am not. I’m your brat most times.” 

“That is true,” Bucky says, voice warm and sweet. He turns Tony’s face toward him and stares deep into his eyes. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

The smile those words get him eases some of Bucky’s worries. He wants Tony to go into that manor armored with the knowledge that, no matter what, there will be someone who loves him waiting at home. 

When Howard and Maria had first begun calling, Tony and Bucky had managed to come up with reasons they were busy, but those quickly wore thin. Howard’s most recent messages had begun including threats to Tony’s R&D funding, as well as the usual attempts at guilt. Maria had also added her voice in as well. Her words were an echo of Howard’s. The threats were absent, but she made sure to remind Tony how he’d promised to meet some socialite’s daughter so the Stark name could continue. 

“I wouldn’t change you either, Daddy.” 

“Good.” Bucky leans in and kisses him. It’s just a chaste brush of their lips, but Bucky is pleased with how pink Tony’s cheeks turn. “And as tempting as you being the bestest boy is, I know you want to see Anna and Jarvis. They’ve missed you”

Tony pouts and tips his face up for another kiss. His Daddy happily indulges him and Tony sighs. “I miss them too.”

Sure they’ve reached the end of most of Tony’s complaints, Bucky gets back to the bath. He starts massaging shampoo into Tony’s hair and wishes it could be the sweet blueberry scent they usually use when they do this. Instead, he’s picked their regular, more adult, scented shampoo, and Tony curls in on himself even further. 

“Soon as we get home, it’s playtime with me and Daddy Steve. I promise.” 

“Lots of playtime?” 

Bucky grins. “Yes. Lots of playtime.” He fills a pitcher with water and says, “head back little one.” 

Tony tilts his head back and closes his eyes tight as the water gets poured over his head, rinsing the shampoo away. His hair is thick, and Daddy always needs two pitchers of water, so he keeps his eyes closed and thinks of Anna and Jarvis. 

As soon as he sees them, Anna will wrap him in a tight hug and Tony will be enveloped by the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. She’ll direct Jarvis to hug him as well and while the butler will pretend as though it’s inappropriate, he’ll still put his arms around Tony and hold him close. His hug will be just as warm as Anna’s and he’ll cling to Tony a little longer than he’d ever admit to. 

Once the hugs are out of the way, Anna will lead him to the kitchen table where one of his favorite treats will be waiting. They’ll all sit and Jarvis will chide him about how casual his clothes are, but there won't be any heat to his admonishments. His words will also come with that slight smile Jarvis always has for Tony. Tony has missed that. He’s missed it a lot. Most of his better childhood memories involve sitting in the kitchen with Anna and Jarvis pretending they were his parents instead of Howard and Maria.

There are fingers in Tony’s hair again, and he hums happily as conditioner is worked into each strand. He can tell by how long his Daddy is taking that his hair is starting to grow out a bit, and it makes Tony smile. Daddy loves when his hair gets long and Tony is happy to not have to remember yet another appointment. He giggles to himself at the thought and then tenses. Howard hates it when his hair starts to grow out. While Jarvis will pretend that it’s improper for Tony’s hair to be this long, he’s not serious. Howard, on the other hand, will make sure Tony is aware of how much he hates it. 

“Daddy?” 

More water is poured over Tony’s head to wash out the conditioner and Bucky answers, “yes, zaichik?”

“Do you think my hair is too long?” 

The question is not one Bucky expects and he runs his fingers through Tony’s hair again, watching each strand slide through. He loves that it’s been getting a little long. The way it curls and fluffs when Tony’s out of the bath and tickles his nose when Tony is cuddled close always is one of his favorite things. Tony also looks younger when his hair gets long and it’s easier for him to slip into his headspace. 

“I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

Tony opens his eyes and he turns his head to face his Daddy. “I don’t think Howard will like it.” The words come out hushed and small and Tony wants to reach out for his Daddy, but he stops himself. He doesn’t want to get his Daddy wet. “I think he’s gonna say somethin’.” 

Bucky frowns. “And when he does, I just want you to remember how much I love it. Okay?”

“I think I can do that, Daddy.” 

“Good.” Bucky cups Tony’s cheek and presses his lips to his forehead. “Because Daddy loves it a lot.” 

Reaching behind Tony, Bucky pulls the plug to let the water begin draining. Normally, he’d let Tony play and enjoy some bubbles, but, while they have plenty of time, he doesn’t want to take the chance of being late and giving Howard and Maria something else to hold against Tony. 

“Time to get out, baby boy.” 

There’s a slight hesitation, but Tony stands and waits for his Daddy to stand too. Once he does, he holds out his arms and hears his Daddy chuckle. “Can I have my towel?” 

Bucky pretends to think about it for a moment before smiling and taking Tony’s towel from the warmer. The day Bucky had found it, he knew he needed it for Tony. His baby deserved something soft and plush that also let him pretend he was his favorite hero, Captain America. He’d been even happier when he found out it came in larger adult sizes. 

He drops the hooded part on Tony’s head and quickly grabs for him when he starts bouncing. “Tony! No bouncing in the tub. It’s slippery.” 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Tears fill Tony’s eyes and he rubs at them with the heel of his hand, desperately wishing he could pretend he wasn’t crying. 

Cursing inwardly, Bucky gathers Tony close and helps him step out of the tub. He knows the tears are more a result of the anxiety Tony is feeling about seeing his parents, but Bucky hates seeing them regardless. It's heartbreaking when Tony cries. “Hush, now, angel. Daddy’s not mad. He just doesn’t want you to slip and fall and get hurt.”

Burrowing even closer, Tony doesn’t care anymore if he gets his Daddy wet. He tucks his face in Bucky’s neck and closes his eyes. “Still sorry. I know better.” 

Holding Tony close because he knows how much he needs it, Bucky wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. Dropping his voice low, he asks, “you wanna make it up to me later?” 

“Yes, please.” Tony knows that tone and he shivers in his Daddy’s arms.

“I'll talk to Steve and I’m sure we can come up with something.” Bucky rubs the towel over Tony’s hair and moves it down the rest of his body, drying him off. 

“What exactly are we coming up with?” 

Both Bucky and Tony look over and see Steve leaning against the door, a sly grin on his face. Tony looks up at Bucky, excitement clear on his face. 

“Go on, zaichik. He’s waiting for you.” 

Tony rushes from Bucky’s arms and launches himself at Steve, towel falling to the floor behind him. “Daddy Steve! You’re here! When did you get here?” 

Steve holds Tony close, enjoying the way he fits against him. “Got here just a few minutes ago. Thought I could surprise you both.” 

“Best surprise.” Tony gasps as Steve’s hands move a little lower, fingers moving in teasing circles over his skin. He’s not surprised when both hands end up on his ass, but when Steve squeezes, he shimmies and groans. “Daddy Steve!” 

A kiss silences Tony and Steve’s hands shift again to Tony’s thighs so he can lift him. Tony’s legs go around Steve’s waist automatically and he deepens the kiss, excited when Steve’s lips part to let his tongue inside. A shiver runs through him because he knows Bucky is watching and he wants to give him a good show. 

When they part for air, Steve looks over at Bucky and winks. “Still sore, ace?” 

Tony’s face turns pink as he remembers his spanking from last night. “Maybe a little. Daddy made it all better after. He rubbed aloe on me and we cuddled and watched a movie.” Looking Steve in the eye, Tony bites his lip and admits, “We missed you, though.” 

Steve sets Tony down and kisses him one more time, enjoying the taste of his lips and the way he shifts against him. “I’ve missed both of you too.” 

Bucky can see the hope in Tony’s eyes and he doesn’t want to see it fade. He takes a step closer to them and gets an arm around Steve’s waist to steal a kiss of his own. 

When they part, Steve’s eyes are wide, and Bucky cups his cheek. “Breathe, Stevie.” He keeps the words low enough for just Steve to hear and kisses him again. Looking down at Tony sandwiched between them, Bucky grins. “Wanna help me get Tony ready?” 

Steve takes another deep breath and nods. “Why do I have a feeling we’ll be doing more than helping him pick out an outfit?” 

Tony bounces on the balls of his feet because he has an idea of what his Daddy has planned. “Show him, Daddy! Show him!” 

“On the bed, zaichik while I show Steve. Lay on your back, hands at your sides.” 

Tony is tempted to argue, but all it takes is one look from his Daddy and he does as he’s told. He does take a moment to arrange himself so he’s reclining against the pillows and can still watch Steve and Bucky. 

“Hurry, Daddy.” 

Bucky laughs and leads Steve to where he has everything laid out. Steve’s eyes go wide as he takes in the rope and a sizable plug. “Fuck.” 

Another laugh follows and Bucky pats Steve’s shoulder. “Rope harness under his clothes and the plug so we can slide right inside when we get home.” 

Steve’s hand drifts to his crotch and he gives his cock a squeeze. They hear a noise from the bed and both turn to look. Tony’s hands are now resting on his stomach and he’s trying, and failing, to look innocent. 

“Thought he’d have learned his lesson last night, Buck,” Steve muses. “And here I was hoping I could let him get that mouth on me while you got him all slick and loose for the plug.” 

A huff escapes from Tony and Bucky smirks. “Such a shame. It would have been a nice treat before he has to go too.” 

When they look over again, Tony’s hands are back at his sides and his cock is half-hard against his stomach. “Daddy, Papa, please. I can be good.” 

The way Tony says the word, _'papa'_ , all breathy and needy, has Steve grabbing hold of Bucky’s arm, gaze soft. “Fuck. That word always gets to me.” 

Bucky lifts his hand to Steve’s cheek, thumb feathering over his skin, grinning as he looks into those blue eyes he knows so well. 

“I know, Stevie,” he whispers. He also knows that Steve wants them too, but he doesn't want to push too hard. He wants Steve to come to them and tell them he wants this too.

He tears his eyes away to look at his baby boy over Steve’s shoulder. Tony has managed to behave himself and keep his hands at his sides, even if his fists are clenched in the blanket under him. He looks Bucky in the eye and chews on his lower lip. It’s obvious he wants to touch himself and Bucky is impressed that he’s managed to hold off this long.

Bucky’s voice is low, but there is no doubting the command he holds. “Tony, sit up.” 

The words are unexpected, but Steve can’t look away from Bucky. He’s always found BUcky incredibly beautiful, but when he’s in control, and when he’s Tony’s Daddy, he’s something else entirely. 

His entire being shifts. Broad shoulders roll back and Bucky stands a bit straighter. Dominance suits him. He wields the power he's been given well. Steve smiles seeing the spark in his eyes and he can only guess what all Bucky's got planned. It’s intoxicating to see the confidence and Steve loves that he’s gotten the privilege to witness him like this. He also loves that he gets to watch Tony slip into his headspace and become their sweet, submissive, and bratty baby boy. When Steve’s with them, he gets to be Papa and it just feels right. 

It’s almost a physical blow when he realizes how right it all is and just how much he wants this. How much he wants them. He’d been up most of the night before thinking about it. Standing here, now, those reasons don’t matter. He stops trying to talk himself out of why this wouldn’t work. He cares too much about them both. He doesn’t just want a relationship with Bucky and to play with Tony or vice versa. He wants all of it. He wants to take them both out on dates, and do scenes, and be part of the relationship. 

The word, papa, is still ringing in his ears and it sends his heart racing. He wants Tony to call him that again. He wants to be Tony’s Papa while Bucky is his Daddy. After a moment, he manages to release his hold on Bucky, but he doesn’t look away. He can’t look away. 

There’s an edge to his Daddy’s voice that has Tony sitting up quickly, hands still at his sides. His eyes are locked on the two men in front of him and he has to remind himself to take a breath. They’re so gorgeous, and all they’re doing is standing there. Steve is so close to Bucky there’s almost no space between them, but he knows they’d happily create a space for him. They’d encompass him in their warmth and hold him close and tell him how much they love him. Tony gulps at the thought. Daddy tells him he loves him all the time, but he wants to hear it from his Papa too. He wants to know if his Papa could love him as his Daddy does.

Bucky meets Steve’s gaze again, and leans in and kisses him hard, metal hand gripping the back of his neck and holding him still. When they part, his voice is hoarse. “Turn around and look at him, Stevie. Our baby boy.” 

Steve turns around and gives Tony his full attention. He’s always stunning when he submits, and right now is no different. He’s completely bare, cheeks flushed, eyes bright and his cock fills further and thickens the longer Steve looks. “He’s so beautiful.”

“He is.” Bucky presses up against Steve’s back, hand coming around to press at the bulge in his jeans. “He wants us. He wants you.” 

From the first time Steve played with them, Tony knew he was meant to be his other Daddy, his Papa. The three of them just fit and Tony wishes Steve could see that sooner rather than later. 

The longer he watches his Daddy teases his Papa, the more Tony wishes he wasn’t stuck on the bed. It’s tempting to give in and embrace his usual brattiness. He could get a hand on his cock and see how long he can touch himself before his Daddy reprimands him, but his curiosity is stronger. He wants to find out what they have planned for him. 

Bucky pulls his hand away from Steve’s cock and watches Tony, chin resting on Steve’s shoulder. “You want something, darlin’?” 

“Wan’ my Daddies.” Tony spreads his legs a little and arches his back. 

“Look at that Stevie. He’s so hard for us. Should we let him come before we have to leave?” 

“Yes.” The word is a growl from Steve’s lips and he turns to face Bucky again. This time when he kisses him it’s rough and biting, and Steve takes what he wants, enjoying the way Bucky submits to him. “But not til I come down his throat.” 

Tony whimpers, trying his best to keep his hands where they belong. “Daddy, Papa, please. Want that.” 

Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear and Tony blushes when those stormy eyes turn on him. 

“I like the way you think, Stevie.” 

The clear blue of Steve’s eyes has darkened to almost black and Tony swallows. He doesn’t know what Steve could be thinking, but he desperately wants to find out. Steve always comes up with the most creative things when they play. It had been totally unexpected the first time they met, considering how upstanding and innocent Steve looks, but when they’d played that first time, Tony had been in awe.

“Come stand in front of your Daddy, ace.” 

Tony gets off the bed and moves to where Steve has pointed. He’s not sure why they don’t have him on his knees, but he’s too curious to question it. He looks at Bucky, hands still curled into fists at his side. 

“Daddy?” 

Bucky’s hands relax as he leans in and kisses Tony. “Harness first. Your eyes stay on me, understand? No matter what,” Bucky has to pause before finishing his sentence. “No matter what your Papa does.” It means so much to him for Steve to be Tony’s Papa that he can’t help but feel a little emotional.

His Daddy is shaking and Tony throws his arms around him and hugs him tight. When he’s able to let go, it takes a considerable amount of willpower to keep from turning and looking at Steve then and there, but Tony manages. 

“Tony, your Daddy asked you a question.” Steve presses himself against Tony’s back, breath brushing over his ear as he speaks. “And I think he wants an answer.” 

Looking into his Daddy’s eyes, Tony swallows. Steve is a wall of heat behind him and Tony wishes he could look back and see just how devious his smirk is. Instead, he keeps looking into Bucky’s eyes and smiles. “I understand, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” Bucky presses a quick kiss to his lips, and asks, “Safeword?”

“Pearl.” 

“And Daddy’s is winter. Steve? Safeword?”

Steve nips at Tony’s ear, hands going around his waist, fingers splaying over his stomach, holding him in place. “DaVinci.” 

“Good.”

They probably don’t need reminders about their safewords, but Bucky prefers to have them regardless. He turns to fetch the rope and rolls his shoulders back, settling even further into being Tony’s Daddy. Each bundle is perfectly wrapped and it always gives Bucky great satisfaction to see them so well cared for. He can hear lots of little noises coming from behind him and he knows Steve is teasing and tempting their baby boy as much as he can. 

Tony watches his Daddy while Steve’s hands move over his chest and stomach, avoiding his cock for the most part. Every so often when his hands move low enough, his knuckles brush over his length and Tony’s knees threaten to buckle. 

“Papa, please.” 

“Please what, ace?” Bucky is watching them now and Steve winks. He wraps his fingers around Tony’s cock and he gives him a stroke. 

“Fuck. Again, Papa. Please. Again.” 

Steve stills his hand at the base of Tony’s cock, squeezing gently. “Whaddya say, Buck? Does he deserve it?” 

“He has been pretty good so far.” 

Tony’s eyes move to Bucky and the rope in his hands. He trembles in Steve’s grasp and tries to wrap his mind around everything that is happening. It’s on the very edge of overwhelming and yet, still not enough. He needs Bucky closer. Needs Steve to keep touching him. Needs to have his Daddies wrapped around him blocking out everything else. 

“Please, Daddy. Please, Papa.” 

Close enough now that he can touch, Bucky leans in and presses a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. “Just one more stroke, Papa and I have plans.” 

The stroke Tony is rewarded with is slow. Almost agonizingly so. His eyes roll back as Steve’s fingers move up his length. When Steve sucks a mark near the nape of his neck, a low drawn-out moan comes from his lips. His eyes close and his hips thrust forward, trying to get as much of Steve’s touch as he can. 

“What do you say, zaichik? Papa gave you somethin’ real nice.” Bucky looks at Steve and shakes his head to keep him from any further teasing. Steve sticks his tongue out, but his hand stays still. Bucky rolls his eyes. He knows how well Steve can wind Tony up. 

Breaths coming fast, Tony leans back into Steve’s chest, eyes still closed. “Thank you, Papa.” 

Steve kisses a trail along Tony’s neck to his jaw and smiles. “You’re very welcome, ace.” He reaches out and pulls Bucky close to kiss him next. “I think your Daddy has something he needs to do now. Isn’t that right, Buck?” 

Bucky splutters and remembers the bundle of rope in his hand. “Yes. Right.” He lifts the rope and drags it over Tony’s nipples, grinning as they harden. His baby boy shudders and pulls his lower lip between his teeth. “A lovely harness to go around your chest and remind you what’s coming later.” 

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.” Tony manages to open his eyes and he stares right into his Daddy’s. He loves it when Bucky looks at him like this. It’s like he’s Bucky’s whole world and nothing bad can ever happen. 

Knowing Steve has Tony, Bucky takes a step back so he has room to unwind the rope. “You’re welcome, zaichik.” He watches Tony, noting how much he’s leaning on Steve, and asks, “think you can stand on your own?” 

Tony presses back into Steve’s chest for a moment longer and nods. “I think so.” 

“You can do it, ace.” Steve kisses the corner of Tony’s mouth and wraps his arms around him. “I’ll be real close, just in case. We won’t let you fall.” 

“You never do.” Tony’s voice is quiet and he locks eyes with his Daddy. “You always catch me.” 

“We always will, zaichik.” Bucky gathers Tony close, arms going around him, fingers unerringly finding the slight scar under his shoulder blade and stroking it. “You’re,” he looks over at Steve and refuses to look away. “You’re ours.”

There’s a lump in Steve’s throat, but there’s no turning away. Not now. Not when Bucky is staring so intensely. He knows Bucky’s right too. That realization unlocks something in him and it’s like he can take a breath. The feeling of freedom is heady. He smiles and strokes one hand down Tony’s spine, still holding Bucky’s gaze. “That’s right. You’re ours.” 

Tony smiles against Bucky’s skin. He squeezes his Daddy tight. Steve sounds so sure. That has to be a good sign. It means Steve wants them. He just knows it. 

He looks over his shoulder at Steve and his heart starts to beat faster. “I love being yours.” 

Twin spots of red appear on Steve’s cheeks and he swallows. “Good.” He clears his throat and looks at the rope still in Bucky’s hand. “Harness now?”

“Yes. Time for a harness.” Bucky waits for Tony to let go and begins wrapping the rope around his chest and shoulders. “So good, baby. 

The praise washes over Tony and he smiles. As more rope wraps around his chest and shoulders, the soft rasp of the hemp against his skin helps him sink even further into being Steve and Bucky’s baby boy. He’s so lost in the rope, he doesn’t even notice Steve kneeling in front of him until a tongue moves up his cock.

“Papa?” Tony shakes his head to try and focus. “What? What’s happening?” 

“Eyes on your Daddy, ace.” Steve cups Tony’s balls and fondles them, rubbing at his perineum with his knuckle. “Papa is going to suck your cock a little.” Tony whines, hips moving in little aborted thrusts as Steve rolls his balls in his hand. “You are not allowed to come. Understood?” 

It’s a fight to keep his eyes on his Daddy, but Tony manages, even when Steve takes the head of his cock back in his mouth and uses his tongue to drive Tony wild. “I won’t come, Papa. I’ll be good.” 

Steve releases Tony’s cock and kisses his hip. “I know, ace. You’re so good.” Bucky snorts and Steve rolls his eyes. “Okay, so you’re mostly good.” 

“That seems more accurate,” Bucky retorts. He pecks Tony on the lips and begins finishing up. “Isn’t that right, zaichik?”

The corners of Tony’s mouth curve up and he leans in for a deeper kiss. “Mhmm, Daddy. I like being your brat though.” It’s true too. As much as being good can be fun, being a brat and working his Daddy up is even more fun. Heat flares as Steve drags his nails over Tony’s ass and pulls him from his thoughts. “Fuck, Papa.” 

“Still a little tender, ace?” He drags his nails over Tony’s ass again eliciting another, louder, moan. “Daddy spanked you real good last night, didn’t he?” 

“He,” Tony gasps as the rope tightens and rubs over his nipples. “Fuck! He did.” 

Bucky ties off the rope and rewards Tony’s honesty with a kiss. He teases at his lips, tongue sliding into his mouth and drawing him closer, hands moving over and under the rope to make sure it’s not too tight. 

When he pulls away, Tony’s eyes are dazed and he’s smiling, lips puffy and red. Bucky traces his lower lip with his thumb, pleased when Tony’s lips part and he sucks on it. “30 swats from my hand.” He buries his fingers in Steve’s hair and tugs hard. Steve’s head tilts back and he shudders and groans. “What do you think, Stevie?”

“Gorgeous, Buck.” He waits for Bucky to let go of his hair and gets to his feet. He can still feel the pinpricks along his scalp from Bucky’s hand in his hair and it sends sparks down his spine. 

Taking a step back, he takes in the design Bucky has created. It’s deceptively simple and Steve can see the intricacy in the way the rose design is created from the way the rope crosses over Tony’s chest. He also loves the way Bucky has drawn the rope down to Tony’s hips so no matter how he moves, he’ll feel it.

Steve licks his lips. “I taught you well.” 

Bucky nods and presses into Steve’s side, one arm going around his waist while his lips trail over his jaw. “You did.” His attention shifts to Tony and he asks, “what do you think, zaichik? Enough to remind you who you’re coming home to?”

Knowing this is permission to touch, Tony reaches up and caresses the rope that surrounds him and he nods. “It’s perfect, Daddy.” He swallows and looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, zaichik.” 

“Time for the plug?” Standing behind Tony, Steve tilts his head and stares at his ass.

The question pulls Bucky and Tony from their focus on the rope and they both smile. 

“Time for the plug.” Bucky fetches the plug and the lube and gives Tony his attention once again. “On the bed, baby boy. All fours.” 

The words are barely out of Bucky’s mouth and Tony is moving. He gets into position and lifts his head to grin at Steve and Bucky. “I’m ready Daddy. I get to taste Papa, right?” 

“You’re gonna get more than a taste, ace.” As he walks over, Steve notices the way Tony’s fingers curl in the blanket under him. “You do love having your mouth full don’t ya?” 

“I do, Papa.” He licks his lips and his eyes lock on the way Steve’s jeans are straining. “Especially with something big and thick like you and Daddy.” 

Tony shifts from hand to hand on the bed as his Papa chuckles, hands drifting lower and stroking his cock through his jeans. Mouth open, he sticks out his tongue, knowing how much Steve loves it when he’s greedy for his cock. Tony is more than happy to oblige because he is hungry for it.

“Such an eager little one.” Steve’s hand moves to the button on his jeans and he flicks it open. He can hear Bucky laugh and when he lifts his head, he finds Bucky standing behind Tony, fingers shining and slick with lube. “Let me get his mouth on me first, Buck. I want him focused on my cock before you get your fingers in him.” 

The zipper comes down and Tony whimpers when Steve’s cock comes into view. “No underwear, Papa?” 

“Not when I knew I was comin’ here to see the two of you.” 

“Your Papa has always made sure he’s prepared.” Locking eyes with Steve, Bucky reaches between Tony’s cheeks and rubs over his hole. “Better get a move on, Stevie. Not sure how long I can wait. Our baby boy is gettin’ mighty impatient.” 

Tony rocks back against his Daddy’s fingers, wanting to be filled and not caring anymore if it’s his mouth or his ass. “Please.”

“Alright, alright. You have been good for us.” Steve shoves his jeans down his hips and gives his cock a stroke. “Open up, ace.” 

Once Tony’s lips part, Steve lets him have just the tip of his cock. Unsure why he’s not getting more, Tony gets to work using every trick he knows to push his Papa’s buttons. He uses his tongue to lick around the head and over the slit before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. When he still doesn't get what he wants, he moans and presses his tongue to a spot just under the head. Steve's hips jerk and if he could, Tony would have cheered.

“Fuck, baby boy. You really want more, don’t ya?” 

Tony peers up through his lashes and moans again, enjoying the way Steve shudders. He doesn’t let Steve’s cock leave his mouth and tries to move forward but is stopped by Bucky’s hand on his hip. He pleads with his eyes for more, wanting to feel Steve's cock sliding down his throat.

“Don’t get too far, zaichik. You’re gettin’ Daddy’s fingers soon.” 

Before he can whine, or make another noise, Steve’s fingers sink into his hair and hold tight. It’s the only warning he gets. He knows he only has a moment before his Papa’s entire length is filling his mouth and going down his throat. 

“God, I love his mouth.” Steve pulls out until just the tip is all that remains inside. “Ready for some more, ace?”

Thoughts consumed by getting his Papa’s cock, Tony nods quickly. Steve pushes forward again, forcing Tony to swallow him. Tony relaxes his throat, swallowing every time Steve’s cock hits the back of his throat. His eyes are tearing, but he loves this and tries bobbing his head with the rhythm Steve has set. 

“Our baby boy is impressive, isn’t he, Stevie?” Done with waiting, Bucky presses a finger inside. It slides inside with ease and he pumps it in and out. “Pull his hair some more. You know how he loves it.” 

Steve doesn't need to be told twice. He uses his grip on Tony’s hair to direct him where he wants him, holding him still for a moment as he fucks his throat. 

Bucky adds a second finger and curls them, finding Tony’s prostate and rubbing circles over it. Steve's head is thrown back as Tony sucks him, but as Bucky continues massaging his prostate, Tony’s pace falters and it takes Steve pulling his hair again for him to get back to sucking. 

“Focus, ace.”

The little zings of pleasure from his Daddy’s fingers massaging his prostate subside a little and Tony takes a deep breath when he gets the chance. His Daddies quickly find a rhythm that works for them both and Tony is happy to just stay where he is and be used. As Papa pushes down his throat, Daddy circles his prostate, and pleasure floods his whole body. Tony manages to look up through his lashes at his Papa, and the expression on his face has Tony working even harder to bring him to the edge. He drags his tongue along the vein at the bottom of Steve’s cock and watches as his head falls back and his whole body tenses. 

“Fuck! Get a third finger in him, Buck. I’m close.” 

A look is shared between Steve and Bucky and the next time Tony swallows Steve’s cock, Bucky adds a third finger inside his ass. Their baby boy lets out a high-pitched noise and simultaneously tries to push back against Bucky and keep all of Steve in his mouth. Bucky uses his metal hand to spread Tony open and just watch his fingers stretch him open further and get him nice and slick. 

“You wanna come before the plug goes in?” Bucky watches Steve and knows it’s not going to be much longer. His whole body seems to be vibrating and as his hips lose their rhythm, Bucky has the answer to his question. “Come, Stevie. Come for us.”

It takes some effort, but Tony manages to lift a hand and grip Steve’s thigh. He squeezes, nails digging in slightly as he peers up through his lashes again. He wants his Papa to come. He wants to have the taste of him on his tongue when he goes to see his parents. He’ll be able to smile and taste his Papa and pretend he’s not hearing for the millionth time what a disappointment he is. 

Fingers tightening in Tony’s hair, Steve comes hard, holding him in place as he shudders and shakes. “So good, baby boy. So good for Papa.” His fingers loosen and he pets Tony’s hair as he continues sucking him. When he starts to feel oversensitive, he pulls Tony off and cups his cheek, thumb feathering over soft skin. “Such a good boy. Swallowing every last drop.” 

Words fail Tony and his head moves in the semblance of a nod. He feels a tug on his hair and manages a hoarse, “thank you, Papa.” 

He’s not given much of a break. As soon as Steve lets go of his hair, his Daddy starts massaging his prostate again. It all feels too good, Tony’s arms give out and he collapses on the bed. He knows better than to touch his cock, but he aches to reach down and touch. Instead, he grips the blanket tighter and fucks himself on Bucky’s fingers, hoping for some relief. 

“Not sure he can take much more, Buck.” Steve finishes tucking himself back in his jeans and buttons himself up. He leans over Tony and bites his ass. “Gonna let me touch ‘im?”

Bucky smiles and reaches for the plug. “Go ahead, sweetheart.” He gives Tony a little smack on the thigh. “Up for us, baby boy. Papa wants to touch you.” 

It takes some effort, especially since his Daddy has yet to let up on his prostate, but Tony manages to get back up. “Can I? Oh, Daddy.” Tony’s head drops between his shoulders and his whole body shudders. “Please can I come, Daddy?” 

“You can come, baby. Soon as Papa touches you, you can come whenever.” Tony is open and slick around his fingers and Bucky knows he’s ready. He picks up the plug and covers it in lube. He nods to Steve and pulls his fingers free. “You’ve been so good, zaichik. We want to see you come.” 

Steve waits for Bucky to start inserting the plug to wrap his fingers around Tony’s cock. Like before, his strokes are slow and measured. Just enough to tease and keep Tony on edge, but not come. Tony shakes and moans, hips moving to try and get more, but Steve is nothing if not patient. He watches the plug slide deeper, and as the widest part disappears inside Tony, he picks up his speed, determined to see Tony fly to pieces. 

“Come for us, ace. Let us see.” 

“You’ve been so good, zaichik,” Bucky croons. “Come for Daddy and Papa.” 

There is no denying them. They’re his Daddy and his Papa and he wants to come. Tony comes as the plug settles between his cheeks and collapses on the bed, curling in on himself. Steve follows him, his hand continuing to move on his cock until he whines and pulls away. 

“No more, Papa.” It’s almost impossible to get fully away, but Tony squirms as much as he can. “Too much.” 

Bucky chuckles and pets Tony’s ass, knowing Steve’s never been one to give up easily. It takes a bit more squirming for Steve to release his hold and, once he does, he manhandles Tony onto his side, away from the wet spot. He curls up behind him and kisses his shoulder and neck and waves Bucky away. 

“Go clean up, Buck. I’ve got our baby boy.” He opens his arms when Tony wants to turn and rubs his back, fingers skipping over the rope with a grin. “So good, ace. Love seeing you come.” He presses more kisses to Tony’s forehead and lips, only stopping when Bucky hands him a damp towel. 

“I’m going to change.” He picks up Tony’s stuffed rabbit from the floor and holds it where Tony can see it. “Cuddle time, angel.” A hand comes out and snatches the rabbit. Bucky laughs and kisses the side of Tony’s head. “You’ve got til Daddy is done getting dressed.” 

The only sound Tony makes is a little grumble as he presses his face into Steve’s chest. “Wanna stay here.” 

Steve is gentle as he cleans Tony up and moves the towel over his still sensitive cock and between his cheeks. “I know, darling.” He’s seen first hand how spending time with Howard and Maria drains Tony and makes him question everything. He hates how dim the light in Tony’s eyes gets and wishes he could prevent it. “You don’t have to stay long. Daddy and I will call you after you’ve been there for an hour and see if you need rescue.” 

He hasn’t discussed this with Bucky yet, but Steve knows he’ll be on board. The sheer amount of rants Steve has listened to about how Howard chips away at Tony’s confidence has made Steve dislike the man even more than before. When they’d first met, Howard had rubbed Steve the wrong way, but the more he’d seen the way he treated his son, the more Steve’s dislike had grown. 

“You’ll be like Captain America,” Tony giggles. “I should make you a shield.” 

“Yeah?” Steve pulls Tony’s leg over his hip. “I’d like that. Daddy could be the Winter Soldier and we’d come and save you from any danger.” 

“Bunny too?” 

“Of course bunny too.” Steve kisses the top of the bunny’s head and then Tony’s mouth. 

The longer he holds Tony and the longer they talk, the more Steve wants this all the time. He wants to be Captain America for Tony and chase away the bad things. He also wants to be there at other times too. For dinners and breakfasts. To hold him as he sleeps and to laugh with Bucky as they watch TV and plan their next scene. 

It’s on the tip of Tony’s tongue to tell Steve that he loves him and never wants him to leave, but he manages to keep his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to scare his Papa away, and Daddy had said they had to do this carefully. His thumb starts to sneak toward his mouth and Papa pulls it away. Tony starts to pout, but instead, clings even harder to Steve. The low sound of Steve’s chuckle is music to his ears and Tony smiles. 

“You just had my cock, darling, do you really need something in that mouth of yours so bad?”

“Yes.” Tony shimmies against Steve and grins. “Maybe your cock again? I can keep it warm.”

“Nice try, angel.” Two heads turn to look at Bucky standing at the foot of the bed. They hadn’t heard him come close at all. “Come here, lyubov moya. Time to get dressed.” 

Arms tightening around Steve for a moment, Tony shakes his head. “Don't wanna.” 

Bucky moves around the bed and takes a seat next to Tony. His hands move over Tony’s side, doing a quick check of the rope to make sure it hadn’t gotten tangled or twisted. “I know, baby boy.” 

Tony sits up and throws his arms around his Daddy. “Tell me it’ll be okay.” 

One of Bucky's hands cups the back of Tony’s head while the other goes around his waist. Steve sits up and gets his arms around Tony, wrapping him a warm cocoon of warmth. 

“It’ll be okay, ace.” 

“Hear that, angel? Papa says it’s going to be okay. And he’s right. It’s going to be okay. Daddy picked out a nice outfit for you. Your favorite soft sweater.”

“The red one?”

“Yes, baby. The red one.” Bucky’s heart swells as Tony tucks his nose against his neck. “And some soft black pants too. You’re going to see Anna and Jarvis, nod and smile for Howard, and be friendly with whoever your mother has brought.” 

Tony giggles, but stops when he feels Steve stiffen behind him. “Papa?” 

“I’m okay, darling.” He swallows the jealousy threatening to overwhelm him and looks Bucky in the eye. “His mother is bringing someone?” 

“She thinks if she finds the right socialite, Tony will leave me and have the wedding of the century. From there, he’ll go on to create the next Stark heir and from then on he'll sleep in a separate room from his wife. Tony’s made more friends this way than anything. You’ve met Pepper. She was one of the first Maria brought in.” 

“Pepper? Really? She really doesn’t know her son, does she?” 

“Nope.” Tony looks over his shoulder with a broad smile. “But Pep is my best friend now! And helps keep me on track. I thought you might like her too but in a go out on dates kinda way. Daddy laughed when I told him.” 

Tony’s mouth is close enough that Steve has no choice but to kiss him hard. “I like Pepper the same way you like Pepper. As a friend.” 

“Good.” 

Bucky watches Steve’s face and he can see there’s something more there. He files that away for when they’re alone and turns his attention back to Tony. “Alright, angel. Enough stalling.” 

It’s simple to get his arms around Tony and lift him from the bed since his baby boy is so focused on Steve and the shriek he gets makes them all laugh. 

“Daddy!” Tony wiggles in Bucky’s arms and reaches out for Steve. “Papa! Save me!” 

Steve follows them into the closet and waits for Bucky to set Tony down. “Sorry, ace. Time to get dressed.” 

There are more pouts as he gets dressed in what Daddy has picked out, but he smiles when he sees what Daddy is holding next. “My collar.” 

“That’s right, zaichik.” Bucky drapes the chain over Tony’s throat and picks up the heart-shaped lock. When it clicks shut, Tony relaxes and takes a deep breath. He’s picked a longer chain for today and once it’s locked, he tucks it under Tony’s sweater. “Right over your heart.” 

“So I know Daddy’s heart is with me too.” 

“That’s right, angel.” It’s hard to ignore the longing in Steve’s face, but Bucky keeps his focus on Tony and adds a stop at the jewelry store during their errands. 

They watch as Tony sits to get his shoes on, only laughing a little as their baby boy finally remembers the plug inside him. He shifts to find a comfortable spot and when he finds it’s impossible, he just tries to get his shoes on as quickly as possible. 

“Okay, I’m ready, Daddy.” 

Bucky takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom. He slides his wallet into his pocket and grabs his keys. Steve follows closely behind, taking Tony’s free hand as they step into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get some lunch, visit the gallery, and do their best to keep from worrying about their baby boy.

A few minutes have passed since Tony disappeared through the kitchen door, but Bucky isn’t ready to leave yet. He had been relieved when Ana opened the door and had watched her get an arm around Tony’s shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. His baby boy had blushed and leaned into her and Bucky had been glad to see some of the anxiety leave him. Bucky knows Tony is in good hands for at least a little while, he knows that, but that has not completely erased the knot of worry in his gut. 

“He’s okay, Buck.” 

Bucky had forgotten Steve was in the car. He’s right, of course, but Bucky still can’t pull his eyes away from the door. “I know he is. Ana and Jarvis will watch over him.” 

“And we will check on him ourselves in an hour.” Steve reaches over and eases Bucky’s flesh hand off the steering wheel and begins massaging his fingers. “We both know that if we sense even the slightest bit of distress we’re getting him out of there.” 

Steve’s fingers lace with his and squeeze. Feeling a little better, Bucky nods. “Right. Yeah. Exactly that.” 

He looks down at their hands and finds himself in awe of just how large Steve’s hands are. He’s always been aware of how large Steve’s hands are, but looking at the way those fingers, always paint-splattered no matter how often Steve washes, alongside his own, causes a spark to ignite in his gut. When Steve starts to let go, Bucky catches his hand and brings it to his lips. 

“Thank you, Stevie.” 

Steve’s cheeks turn pink and he leans in and brushes a kiss over Bucky’s lips. “I’m worried about him too. The sooner we have him back with us, the better.” 

The conviction in those words has Bucky wanting to get out of the car and haul Tony out just so they can go home and talk. His lips are still tingling from Steve’s kiss and he presses his head back against his seat and takes a few deep breaths. 

“An hour. We can make it an hour.” Bucky runs his fingers through his hair and turns to look at Steve with a smile. “What was our plan for today?” 

“We’re checking out the gallery that’s offered me space for my work.” 

When Steve had gotten the offer he’d been excited and overjoyed. Those feelings were quickly followed by fear and panic that he didn’t belong in such a well-known gallery. His work has been shown in galleries before, and his pieces even sold well enough for Steve to have set some money aside. But a gallery like this was different. This was a gallery that drew in patrons that had no problems dropping large amounts of money on art. These were patrons who could make an artist’s career if they said a word in the right ear. Steve was scared that his most recent pieces wouldn’t be considered up to the usual standard of all of that. His feelings for Bucky and Tony have begun infiltrating his painting and with every stroke of his paintbrush, he knows he’s putting his heart out there for everyone to see.

“Right.” He puts the car in gear and starts driving down the driveway. “Mind if we make a stop after we’re done?” 

“Course not.” Steve leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He laughs when his stomach rumbles and asks, “lunch first?” 

Bucky’s stomach growls alongside Steves, and he chuckles. “Lunch first.” 

Their favorite diner is close to the gallery, so they decide to stop there. After finishing their burgers, they share a piece of pie and send Tony a quick text to check-in. As usual, Tony texts back quickly, saying things are going okay alongside a few eye-roll emojis. Steve and Bucky are laughing at his attitude when they receive another text which includes a short sneaky from the bathroom. Tony’s looking in the mirror, his sweater in his mouth as he strokes the crisscrossing lines of his harness.

Steve drops his fork when he sees the picture and squirms in his seat, his cock filling and pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He can feel Bucky watching him and knows he’s getting some serious enjoyment from his fidgeting. When he is able to look at Bucky, he’s pleased to see that he's not the only one affected. There is some pink dusting Bucky's cheeks and he has yet to set his phone down. 

“He is such a menace.” Steve looks around and seeing no one paying attention, reaches down to adjust himself in his jeans. 

“A devastatingly hot menace.” 

Bucky waves down the waitress for the check and slips his card inside before Steve can even think about reaching for his wallet. 

Steve glares at him and points at his face. “I get to get the next one.” 

“Sure, Stevie.” 

A balled-up napkin hits Bucky in the face and Steve sticks his tongue out. “Jerk.” 

The only response he gets is a nonchalant shrug as Bucky pushes out of the booth, heading toward the door. Steve follows and hurries to catch up. Out in the sunshine, he gets an arm around Bucky’s neck and pulls him close. He kisses him on the cheek as they walk, and when Bucky turns his head, Steve doesn’t hesitate to capture his mouth. 

The parking lot is mostly empty, so Bucky drags Steve to the car and pushes him up against it. He takes Steve’s mouth again, licking his way inside, hips grinding against Steve’s. He’s half hard in his jeans and he groans when Steve’s hand sneaks between them to cup his cock. 

“It occurs to me that you didn’t get to come earlier.” His hand moves up and down Bucky’s cock. “I think we should rectify that mistake.” 

Bucky’s head falls onto Steve’s shoulder. “Not here. In the car.” Backing up, Bucky pulls Steve away from the car and opens the back door. “Get in.” 

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He slides into the backseat and waits for Bucky to join him. As soon as Bucky is inside, he spreads his legs and pulls Bucky between them. It’s like high school all over again and Steve can’t wait to get Bucky close.

“What do you want, Buck? Hand? Mouth? You could fuck me, but I don’t have any lube.” 

Covering Steve’s mouth with his hand, Bucky growls. “Mouth. Less mess. I’ll fuck you later if you’re good.”

“Is that how Tony is going to be making it up to us?” Steve goes for Bucky’s flies and pulls his cock out. “Use that lovely harness of yours to tie him down and make him watch us fuck?” 

Eyes falling closed, Bucky thrusts into Steve’s fist. “Fuck. Yes.” 

Steve continues jerking Bucky off, watching his every expression and enjoying every single one of Bucky’s reactions. He knows what Bucky likes and he uses every last trick to get him close. 

“Stevie, if you’re gonna blow me, get on with it.” He hears Steve chuckle and narrows his eyes. “I’ve been on edge since this morning. You want a mess all over that nice shirt of yours, we can make that happen.” 

With a shake of his head, Steve leans in and swallows Bucky down. He feels metal fingers slide through his hair and moans when that hand tugs. Just like Tony, Steve likes having his hair pulled and Bucky knows it. He pulls on Steve’s hair again and begins fucking his mouth, knowing Steve can take it. 

“Close, Stevie. Fuck, I’m close.” 

Bucky’s head falls back and hits the window, but he doesn’t feel a thing. All he can think about is how his cock is currently engulfed in the tight wet heat of Steve’s mouth and how he needs to come. Steve doesn’t let up for a second, head bobbing up and down Bucky’s cock, using his tongue to push Bucky closer and closer to the edge. 

When Bucky comes, it’s with Steve’s name on his lips. He swears he blacks out a little because when he is able to open his eyes again, Steve is sitting up and licking his lips, looking pleased with himself. 

“Welcome back, Buck.” 

His hands are clumsy as he gets himself back in his jeans, but Bucky does manage to find the wherewithal to flip Steve off with one hand. “Stop looking so pleased with yourself.” 

“Why?” 

There’s no real answer, so Bucky just sighs. “Cause I said so.” 

Steve starts laughing. “You’re not my Daddy, Buck.” 

“Lord knows you’d be just as big a brat as Tony if I was.” 

Steve shrugs. “Probably. Fortunately for you, I much prefer the title of Papa.” The realization of what he just said makes Steve go still. His eyes lock with Bucky’s and he looks away quickly. “Buck, I-” 

Sitting up, Bucky gathers Steve as close as he can. “I know, Stevie. We can talk more after the gallery. The stop I want to make ties into all of that.” 

Face still tucked against Bucky’s neck, Steve nods and takes a few steadying breaths. “Okay, good.” 

They stay like that for a few minutes more before Steve manages to sit up. He kisses Bucky one last time and lets himself just enjoy the feel of Bucky's lips against his and the way Bucky groans at the taste of himself on Steve's tongue. When he reaches for the door, he can't help but glance at the gap between the seats and remembers when he was smaller and would have been able to shimmy his way to the passenger seat, but now, his shoulders are far too broad. Bucky laughs because he can tell what Steve is thinking and reaches for his own door. When they get out of the car, they look straight ahead. If they can’t see anyone, then no one knows what they were doing.

Since the car reeks of sex, they crack the windows a bit and share sly smiles as Steve gives directions. It’s not a long drive and with Steve’s hand resting on his thigh, thumb dipping between his legs every so often to press gently at the spot where his thigh meets groin, Bucky finds himself wishing it lasted longer just so he could have more of Steve’s touch. 

As they pull in, Bucky lets out a low whistle. “This is a nice place, Stevie. Looks like your talents are finally getting recognized the way they deserve.” 

Steve shoves Bucky but stays quiet. This gallery is definitely much ritzier than the places his art usually gets picked for. Even just the outside of the building, all stark white, without any sort of sign declaring it a gallery, shows how high end and expensive the place is. As they approach the door, Steve feels his anxiety bubbling up. 

“Buck. I don’t know about this. My-”

“I swear to God if you’re about to say, 'my art isn't good enough', I will take you back to the car and make you listen to a whole lecture on just how much I love your art.” The words are honest. Bucky loves Steve’s art and not just because they’re best friends. Taking Steve’s hand, he leans in close. “Or maybe I should spank you like I do Tony. Make sure the words stick.”

Those words, in that voice, have Steve’s cock twitching in his jeans. He grabs for Bucky and growls when he darts away. He almost wants Bucky to spank him. To know just how many times Bucky’s hand would have to come down before his skin was hot and pink and he was unable to sit without thinking about what had happened. These thoughts aren’t new. When it comes to Bucky, there’s always a small part of Steve that wants to submit to him, and he knows that all he’d have to do is say the word, and Bucky would take him down.

He reaches out again and this time, Bucky lets himself be caught. He wraps his arms around Steve and holds him close. “Your art is amazing, Stevie. You have more than earned your place to be in galleries like these. You deserve this.” 

Steve is at a loss for words. He’s never known how to respond to praise like this. Even from his best friend. He can feel the heat flooding his cheeks and he scratches the back of his neck. “Thanks, Buck.” 

Bucky drags him inside and pats him on the back. “Just speakin’ the truth, Stevie. Now come on, show me your spot.” 

The area Steve’s been given is a nice one. Knowing Steve for as long as he has, Bucky can see all the positives. Nice lighting. Not right up front, but near enough that Steve’s pieces will catch a visitor’s eye and draw them in. It’s not too loud, but also not too quiet. Steve will have plenty of space and won’t feel as though his pieces are being crowded. 

“What do you think?” Steve’s watching Bucky, admiring the way the light turns his eyes a deep dark blue and reflects off his metal fingers.

“It’s a great spot. What pieces are you bringing in?” The answer Bucky gets is silence and he turns to stare at Steve. “Stevie?” 

Looking at the wall, Steve is already imagining how he wants to fill the space. “I can’t tell you.” He notices Bucky’s look and laughs. “I haven’t painted it yet, Buck. I have a few pieces I’ll bring in to start, but looking at the space, I know what needs to go there. And now I just have to paint it.”

It always amazes Bucky how Steve’s mind works (Tony’s too, but in a different way). Steve can look at a blank canvas and see a whole explosion of line and color to turn that open white space into something incredible. Bucky has watched Steve when he’s painting and while he looks at what Steve’s doing and initially sees blobs of color, he knows that by the time Steve finishes, there will be something breathtaking there. 

“Whatever you say, Stevie. Just know that Tony and I will be frequent visitors. We’ll make sure to tell anyone who stops by your work just how brilliant you are.” 

“My own personal hype men, huh?” 

“Damn right.” 

Bucky watches Steve take some pictures of the space with a smile. Steve is a great professor, but his heart has always been in creating his own art. 

“Buck?”

Realizing, he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts, Bucky doesn’t even notice that Steve has finished. “Sorry, everything okay?”

Steve’s hand slips into Bucky’s, fingers threading together. “Yeah. I got everything I need. We can go. Gonna tell me what our next stop is?” 

“Yeah.” Squeezing Steve’s hand, Bucky walks them outside. “It’s a jewelry store.” 

“Are you getting something for Tony?” 

A laugh is the only answer Steve receives at first as they walk to the car. When Bucky is done, he gives Steve a real answer. “In a way. This is a specialty jewelry store. Collars and locks mostly.” 

A flash of a lock, similar to the one Bucky has given Tony, but in gold rather than in silver, appears in Steve’s mind. Shaking himself, he asks, “Okay. Are you getting a new collar for Tony?” 

At the car, Bucky stops and looks Steve in the eye. “No. A lock. Steve-”

“Buck?” 

“There is no pressure here, Steve. I promise you.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bucky wonders if this was the best course of action. “Tony and I, we want you, Steve. We want you as more than just someone who plays with us some of the time, but as a true part of the relationship. I also know Tony should be here for the rest of this conversation. But for now, I want you to pick a lock of your own and when you’re ready, if you ever are, you can give it to Tony.” 

At a loss for words, Steve can only stare. Bucky and Tony want him too? He really hopes this isn't a dream. And if it is, he doesn't want to wake up.

He lifts his hand and cups Bucky’s cheek. “Yes. I’ll keep it simple, but I want both of you. We can talk about the rest when Tony is with us, but I need you to know that I want this.” 

Bucky smiles, feeling both giddy and nervous. “Good. Yeah. This is good.” He fumbles for the keys in his pocket. “Jewelry store?”

Steve nods. “Jewelry store.” 

The drive to the jewelry store is quiet. Both Steve and Bucky bask in the knowledge that things are moving forward and as soon as they collect their baby boy, they can talk and begin figuring out how they want things to work. Steve’s hand is a steady pressure on Bucky’s thigh again and as they pull into the parking lot, they both turn to look at each other and smile. 

Walking into the store, Bucky takes Steve’s hand. “There’s no pressure here, Stevie. We have time. Even if you pick out a lock, you don’t have to give it to Tony straight away. This is going to be new for all of us and I know how scary it can be.” 

Relief floods Steve and he had not even realized he’d been nervous. “Thank you, Buck. I like knowing that I’ll have it for when I am ready.” 

The word, _‘when’_ , makes Bucky smile. It means Steve sees them continuing on in the future and that is a relief. He can already picture Tony’s face when Steve presents him with the lock and he can’t wait for that day to arrive. 

He leads Steve to a counter with locks similar to what he gave Tony and steps away to let him browse. Keeping one eye on Steve, he sends a text to Tony to check on him. While he waits for a response, he notices Steve lifting his hand to get an employee’s attention. 

Bucky walks back over and asks, “find one you like?”

Cheeks flushing pink, Steve smiles. “I did.” He points to a gold heart-shaped lock that is almost identical to the one he'd imagined. “That one. I think it’ll go well with the silver one you gave Tony.” 

“It’s perfect.” 

“Thanks.” 

Before Bucky can say more, his phone rings. Seeing it’s Tony, he steps away and answers. “Hey, angel. Everything okay?”

“No.” 

Tony’s voice is small and sad and Bucky’s hackles go up immediately. “Talk to me, Tony. What happened?”

Steve quickly pays and moves toward Bucky. He can see how stiff Bucky’s become, that something is wrong. “Is Tony okay?” 

Bucky shakes his head, still waiting for Tony to explain. “Baby boy. Talk to me.” 

Tony’s breathing has picked up and Bucky is doing his best to keep from panicking. “Can you and Papa come get me? Please? My mom invited Ty for lunch and he’s being creepy.” 

Anger fills Bucky, but Tony needs him, so he forces himself to take a deep breath. “We’re coming, Tony. Can you find Ana or Jarvis?”

“I can try.” There’s sniffling over the phone and Tony’s voice is shaky when he speaks again. “But you’re coming to get me, right?”

“That’s right, angel. Papa and I are on our way, right now. I’ll even break a few traffic laws to get to ya.”

“Kay, Daddy. I love you.” 

“I love you too, zaichik. If you want to call back, call Papa Steve, okay? Daddy will be driving.” 

There’s more sniffling. “Okay. I can do that.” 

“Good boy.” 

Hanging up, Bucky looks over his shoulder and sees Steve standing close. “We, uh, we need to go.” 

Steve nods and gets an arm around Bucky. He starts walking to the door, biting his tongue to keep from demanding answers. 

He makes it as far as the car before the words come spilling from his lips. “Buck, what happened?” 

“Maria invited Tony’s ex to lunch.” He starts the car and pulls out of the space. “Tony might be calling again. Told him to call you.” 

Steve had heard, but he doesn’t mention it. “Good. That’s good. Is this the ex that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Fuck.” 

Bucky presses his foot on the gas and speeds through a yellow light. He hates Tiberius Stone with a ferocity he'd never felt for anyone. When they’d been together, Ty had cheated repeatedly on Tony and done his very best to whittle down Tony’s confidence to nothing. By the time they’d broken up, Tony had been shattered and afraid to trust anyone. When he’d met Bucky, he’d tried so hard to keep things from going past hooking up. It had taken Bucky sitting him down and entreating him to talk that it had all come out and Bucky had promised that he would always be honest.

Focused on driving, Bucky can vaguely hear Steve talking and a quick glance over, tells him Tony called. He checks his mirrors and, seeing no signs of copes, pushes the car to go a little faster. 

When the houses start getting bigger, and the lawns more manicured, Bucky’s anxiety begins to ease. They’re so close and he knows as soon as they round the corner, the manor will be in sight. 

“Tell Tony we’re almost there.” 

Steve relays the message and looks out the window. They’re so close. As Bucky pulls into the driveway, Steve lets Tony know. He hates hearing how sad and pitiful Tony sounds over the phone. He tried his hardest to keep his voice soft and soothing and not betray just how worried and anxious he actually was. 

The moment Bucky parks, they’re out of the car and moving toward the kitchen door. Ana is waiting for them and looks relieved to see them, ushering them inside. 

“Where?”

She points. “Through there.” 

They hurry down the hall toward the sound of voices. They know they're close when they hear Maria trying to cajole Tony to stay. 

“Anthony, please. We have guests. It would be rude to leave like this.” 

“And I told you how awful Ty is.” Tony’s voice breaks. “I told you what he did. How broken he left me.”

“He is from a good family. If you are going to be insistent on being with a man, Tiberius is the best choice. People of our class do not get to choose just anyone, Anthony.” 

Rounding the corner, Bucky and Steve step into the room. Maria’s mouth closes into a thin line when she sees them, but she doesn’t say a word. 

Unaware, that they’re there, Tony keeps talking. “I don’t care, mama. I love Bucky. He loves me. He doesn’t cheat on me or say things to purposely hurt me. He cares for me and keeps me safe. I don’t want Ty or any other high society person you choose to throw at me.” 

Taking this as his sign, Bucky moves to Tony’s side. “I love you too, angel. More than anything.” 

Eyes wide, Tony smiles. “Bucky!” He tucks himself under Bucky’s arm and takes a deep breath. “I am so glad to see you.” 

Meeting Maria’s gaze, Bucky lets his Brooklyn accent come out in force. “Aw, angel. I’m real glad to see ya too. Ready to blow this place and get home?” 

Tony giggles. “More than anything.” 

They completely ignore Maria as they turn and walk to where Steve is waiting. Tony lights up seeing Steve and throws himself into his arms. Steve hugs him tight and whispers something in his ear, Bucky can’t hear. It has to be good though because a blush spreads over Tony’s cheeks and he peeks over at Bucky with a shy smile. 

In the kitchen, Ana has a basket of goodies waiting. She beckons Tony over, eyes watching closely, searching for any signs of distress. Tony detaches himself from Steve and dashes over to wrap her in a tight hug. 

“Don’t you forget to come back here and visit me, Anthony Edward.” Ana’s words are stern, but there’s a sparkle in her eye that makes Tony smile. 

“Really, Ana? Middle naming me?” He hugs her again. “I’ll come and visit more." He draws a cross over his heart. "Promise. I miss you and Jarvis.” 

Taking Tony’s face in her hands, Ana’s expression softens. “Good. And, I need you to know that I am proud of you, kicsim. Those two men over there love you and you have been brave enough to return that love. The same way my Edwin and I have been brave enough to choose each other day after day.” 

There are tears in Tony’s eyes when he looks over his shoulder at Bucky and Steve. “You know how I feel about them both?”

Ana narrows her eyes at Tony. “I have known you since you were a baby. You have never been able to get anything by me and you know it.” 

He laughs. “I do know it.” He hugs her one last time. “Tell Jarvis I said goodbye and I’ll come back soon to visit.” 

When he reaches Steve and Bucky, he grins. “Let’s get out of here before my dear mother decides it’s worth it to venture into the kitchen.” 

“You definitely don’t need to tell me twice, zaichik.” 

Bucky waves to Ana and takes Tony’s hand, relief flooding through him to have Tony with them again. Steve picks up the basket and they all slip out the door, eager to be home. When they get to the car, Tony lets go of Bucky’s hand and walks around the car to Steve. 

“Pa-” He bites his tongue and inhales through his nose. “Steve, will you sit in back with me? Please?” 

Steve doesn’t hesitate to pull Tony close so he can whisper in his ear. “Papa would love to sit in back with you.” 

They slide into the backseat and Tony presses in close to Steve’s side. “Thank you, Papa.” 

“You’re very welcome, ace.” He meets Bucky’s eye in the rearview mirror and smiles. “Take us home, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kicsim: hungarian for my little one

**Author's Note:**

> zaichik-bunny in Russian  
> lyubov moya-my love in Russian


End file.
